


Mad and Dead as nails

by Cry_Babi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon - Freeform, Doflamingos tongue is hypnotic, Dom Doffy, Donquixote Doflamingo - Freeform, Mute Corazon, Sibling Incest, Sub Cora, doffy, donquixote corazon - Freeform, donquixote rocinante - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/Cry_Babi
Summary: Short one shot about Cora-Sans’  obversations of Doffys’ tongue.





	Mad and Dead as nails

『Death doesn’t have lips』  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Rocinante has a knack for being able to tell his brothers moods by how far his tongue extends, past his lips, licking at his cheeks. If it goes to the right one, he’s usually pissed. To the left one means the Shichibukai is in a good mood. If it extends just past his lip and to the left, Roci can expect a loud knock on his door later that night.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
『Death only has teeth』  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
When it comes this night, he hesitates. Rolling around on his bed, face buried in his hands. Breaths slow and calculated.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Calculating. Yes. That’s exactly the way you would describe the //look// on Doffys features, hands gripping Rocinantes’ thighs firmly, splaying his legs out further, at odd angles that he knows will stretch the limits of his strength. But he still insists on whispering to him, just before...  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
｜‘Don’t move’...｜  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Knowing perfectly well that Roci wouldn’t dare to defy an order when Doffy has him at his mercy. Tongue leaving trails of wet, glistening saliva all over his skin.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
The tongue, always the tongue. Why did Doffys’ tongue seemingly control his life now? Etching itself into every part of his body like a bad memory that he can’t stop recalling.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
That tongue driving poor Roci past sane thoughts. Driving him mad, leaving him dead as nails, sprawled out across his floor because the bed is too noisy.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
That tongue. It knows Rocis’ body better than he does himself. Stripped of speech, every tiny, minuscule action, movement, reaction is read and received.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
『Death has no tongue, but, if he did...』  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
“Corazon? You in there?”  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Another knock, and Roci sighs inwardly. He could just pretend he was asleep already. But, he knows he won’t. May as well get up now. When he opens the door, Doffy’s’ tongue, is poking out, just above his lip and to the left.  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
“Don’t make me wait next time.”  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
Roci nods, and the door shuts behind him. 


End file.
